The present invention relates to a rock drilling device. More particularly the invention relates to a rock drilling device provided with a measuring device for measuring the movement of a rock drilling machine along a feed beam.
In a previously known device of the above mentioned kind, see WO 94/06999, FIG. 4, the movement of the rock drilling machine along the feed beam is sensed by a measuring means which is arranged on the rock drilling machine. A drawback with this device is that the measuring means moves with the rock drilling machine in its movement along the feed beam. The measuring cables therefore must be lead away via the usual hose reel. This means that the measuring cables must be placed among the pressure medium conduits which supply driving medium to the rock drilling machine. Since these conduits contain fluid of pulsating pressure the conduits will vibrate which can damage the measuring cables.
The present invention, which is defined in the subsequent claim, aims at achieving a rock drilling device where the above mentioned problems with damages on the measuring cables are avoided through arranging the measuring device stationary on the feed beam, through which the measuring cables need not be arranged together with the pressure medium conduits.